


Then comes...

by Reesachan (Clymenestra)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor, Breeding, Consentacles, Digital Art, Dubious Consentacles, Egg Laying, Eggs, Fan Art, I guess this could count as porn?, Inflation, Mpreg, Oviposition, Porn, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, although there's no sex shown, but definitely implied, but it's certainly got sexual connotations, but those tags should make this easier for interested parties to find this, it's really not clear how the oviposition came to happen, labor, no visible genitalia or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/pseuds/Reesachan
Summary: Fan art depicting Tony Stark birthing a number of eggs while Dum-E films the whole thing.





	Then comes...

 

Tony Stark splayed naked on a mattress. His belly is distended in pregnancy and his arc reactor is exposed, as is a set of dangling dog tags. Between his legs a collection of impossibly large eggs are spilled out, covered in translucent greenish yellow slime. The eggs are translucent and filled with something pink and tentacly. A robot is filming the entire process. A hologram beside him displays the words "Blocked Caller."


End file.
